I have chosen
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: An OC fanfic. Dea Sade, born and raised in Abnegation has to choose one of the five factions. Today, I am going to be tested and the day after today it is Choosing Day-the day sixteen year olds choose which one of the five factions will become his.


**A/N: Divergent is not mine. Leave a review if you want. All mistakes are mine.**

I look in the mirror as my mother cuts my hair and tries to tame it. She is frowning in concentration and irritation as she twists my black and wildly curled hair in a low bun on my head.

Today, I am going to be tested and the day after today it is Choosing Day-the day sixteen year olds choose which one of the five factions will become his. My palms start to sweat at the thought of becoming Factionless-people who didn't have a faction.

My current faction is Abnegation. We deny ourself everything that we might enjoy. We are supposed to be selfless, caring but I am not. I lie, I am selfish. I already know that Abnegation is not my faction.

I meet my mother's pale blue eyes in the mirror and see fear in them. What does she fear? Me, my choice or being left alone? At the same time I see the difference between my mother and I. Her hair is dark red-mine is coal black, her eyes are pale blue-mine are changing constantly from blue to green and back, she is short and plump when I am of average height and curvy.

I have so much of my father in me and so little of my mother. My father had thick, messy black hair and forrest green eyes. He was tall and lean but muscled. His former faction was Dauntless.

My mother nods at me and I stand up still staring at my reflection. My mother frowns and shakes her head before covering the mirror.

"Why do I have a daughter that's so vain?" Her soft voice is a whisper. I think I was not meant to hear her say that.

I sigh and turn to face her. She is smiling and I can't help myself-I smile too.

She places her hands on my shoulders and gazes in my eyes. I can see tears in her blue depths. They are turning a pale grey and I realise that our eyes have the same power of showing our emotions by changing color. She raises one hand and cradles my face. I lean into her soft touch.

"Choose wisely and think of yourself."

"I always did, mom." A tear escapes my eye but I do not brush it away.

"No," She shakes her head. "You always think of other people before yourself. You always care about your friends and myself before thinking of how it will influence you. Your father chose me and I ask that you choose yourself. Be what you are and do not fear. It will be alright."

A sob shakes my body and I throw myself in my mother's arms. She cooes in my ear and sways us a bit. Tears are flowing out of my clenched eyes and I feel my mother's tears drip on my head.

I am leaving soon and we both know it.

A few minutes later we separate and grimace as we see each others puffy, red eyes and flushed face then we laugh at ourselves.

"Get dressed and go, Dea." She steps back and grins. "I'll be waiting to hear about the test."

"You know we are not allowed to talk about it."

"Yes, but since when did rules stop you?"

I grin at her and run to my room. I dress quickly in my grey, nondescript clothes. We are all the same.

I jump on the bus and smile at the man driving it. He is one of the Factionless-he's living in poverty with no one to help. Factionless do the jobs no other faction does-driving buses, cleaning the streets...

A quarter of an hour later, I get down off the bus and walk in the school. I look out of the window and stare at the Dauntless jumping out of a train. I imagine the thrill it gives, the adrenaline pumping trough the veins and smile.

I will probably choose the Dauntless or maybe the Erudite. I believe that bravery is important, but ignorant people should be feared. I love to read and I often blab about unimportant facts of life and/or body. My mother told me a lot of times how reckless I am, but now I think that I am brave. Brave or a fool, it doesn't matter.

Classes pass faster than ever and we gather in a large room. I sit next to a girl with deep red hair with a piercing in her nose. She's a Dauntless. On her left side sits a Candor boy, wearing their usual black and white. We are the only ones in the first row for the next few minutes. Soon, every bit of space is filled and they call us out.

Twelve boys and girls went before me before I was called out.

"Dea Sade."

I stand up and walk after the woman. She leads me to the testing area with mirrors and a single chair. Soon, a man with long, purple and black hair enters. He has a nose piercing, several ear piercings and one eyebrow.

He doesn't introduce, doesn't try to calm me down and I can't help but wonder about the sound of his voice. Will it be cold, harsh, husky, warm... He is Dauntless.

Soon, all the electrodes are in place and I have drank the simulation serum. I close my eyes and try to relax. Then, it started.

In front of me, on the table, is a knife and cheese. What use would I have of cheese when someone attacks me or I need to cut something? I grab the knife and a moment later I hear growling. I turn my head to the side and see a giant dog.

I avert my eyes from his immediately, I could never hurt an animal. I need to be submissive one. I lower myself to the floor and offer the dog my neck. I feel his breath and wet nose on my neck but do not turn. A moment later, the dog licks me.

Tentatively, I pet him. I smile at him and start to play. Then a little girl appears and runs giggling toward the dog. The dog is snarling and getting ready to pounce. I do not think, I act. I stab the dog with a cry of alarm.

The dogs blood coats my hand and the simulation changes once again.

I am in the bus now, sitting next to the Candor man. He is reading the newspaper and the headline of one article sends a shot of excitement trough me. Someone was murdered but the murderer escaped.

The murderer seems familiar to me and I wonder from where do I know him. The Candor man starts speaking to me about the article and I raise my eyebrow when he asks do I know the man.

"No, I don't." Lie, lie.

"Don't lie! How do you know him?" He is yelling at me now.

"I do not know him, old man." My temper gets the better of me and I yell at him. Then, I am back in the testing room with the Dauntless.

He removes the electrodes in silence and I stare at him.

"Your results are; Dauntless and Erudite. You took the knife and eliminated Amity, but when the dog came-you used your brain." He rubs his forehead a bit. His fingers are long, elegant and I wonder from which faction he came before becoming a Dauntless. "Then, you killed the dog when he was about to attack the girl. You didn't think, you killed. You lied in the bus-no Candor for you. You yelled at the man so that eliminates Abnegation. In my opinion, you are Dauntless and I am going to put the results as Dauntless. You are inbetween Erudite and Dauntless. I advise you to choose wisely, Stiff."

"Fuck off." I shove him away and stomp out of the room, glowering at everyone who crossed my path.

Hour and a half later, I get off of the bus and walk to my home. I hear people talking animatedly. I am not one of them.

"I'm home!" I yell as I close the hall door.

"Lunch is ready, sweetie." My mother calls back. The scent wafts toward me and I feel the drool forming in my mouth.

After I changed my clothes, we ate and talked for a bit. After that, I helped my mother clean the house, make a baskett for the Factionless and joke with her.

Dinner came and gone. The night has fallen and my mother turns to me. I can see questions in her eyes. I turn my head away.

"Dauntless and Erudite." I whisper, hoping she didn't hear.

"Strange, I was Erudite." She laughs as my head snaps up. Her eyes are kind and warm. She let her hair down. It falls to the middle of her back and I wonder how does she manage to put it into a bun.

"Really?"

"Yes." She grins at me. "I was Erudite and your father was Dauntless. I remember seeing him jump out of a train time and time again. A few times, I went with him."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"He had thick, black hair and green eyes. He had a lip ring and three ear piercings." She starts to play with her hair and stare in the distance., "His name was Sebastian. He had a tattoo on his back-wings. He said it represents the freedom he feels when he's with me. When the Choosing Day came, we agreed on choosing Abnegation. You see, it was the best choice. In his mind, selflessness was a form of bravery. I agree. I remember when he held you in his arms for the first time. It was also the first time I have ever seen a Dauntless cry."

As she spoke about my father, I notice the sadness and tears in her eyes. She still loves him. Two more hours I listen to my mother talk about my father and after that I head to bed, pondering which faction should I choose.

Morning came faster than I expected it to. I put on the clothes that every Abnegation wears-simple grey, nondescript pants and shirt.

The bus drive to school seems too short to me as I walk in the building. A lot of people came from the factions-. black and white Candor, blue Erudite, black Dauntless, grey Abnegation and Amity in yellow and red.

We-the students-wait for our turn to cut our palm and drip blood iin the sign of the factions that we choose: a coal for Dauntless, earth for Amity, water for Erudite, glass for Candor and grey stone for Abnegation.

Soon enough it is my turn to cut myself and drop blood on one of the symbols of the factions. I didn't even think. I just took a knife, drew and squeezed some blood onto hot coals of the Dauntless.

It is rare that those born in Abnegation to change factions, but it happens.

There are six more of us who changed to Dauntless: two from Amity, one from Erudite, two from Candor and one more from Abnegation. Most of the Dauntless didn't change their faction. Only one did and he went to Amity.

Hour later, we are on our way. One of the Amity became factionless-he let go of the handle on the train. When we jumped from the train, Erudite jumped too late and died.

Everyone else managed to get to the Dauntless headquarters. Some had a few scratches, some were shaken up from the stunts we had to pull, but we were alive and that is all that matters.


End file.
